


Curiosity

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Body Swap, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Heaven and this is Hell all wrapped up in one gloriously, crappy situation. Where Tim and Kon temporarily swap bodies and do a bit of exploration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [Side A]

It’s his best dream and worst nightmare.  


This is Heaven and this is Hell all wrapped up in one gloriously, crappy situation.  


And he can’t help but wonder what he did wrong (or right) to have gotten into this position in the first place.  


He’s standing in the middle of Tim’s room.  


Inside of Tim’s body.

  
  
And he needs to get to bed and he can’t. At least, not until he’s got his weirdly constricting uniform off ( _‘And seriously, how the hell does Tim breathe in this!?’_ ). Which meant taking off Tim’s clothes…his boyfriend Tim who he has only been dating for a month…with whom he hadn’t gone beyond second base…  


Tim was also apparently wearing a jock.  


 _‘My life is hell_ …’ Kon thought to himself as he began to fight to remove the cape. Thankfully, Tim had deactivated the suit before hand so that was one less thing to worry about. Now all he had to do was…get undressed and into bed without really looking at Tim’s body.  


 _‘And the pope wears a bunny suit.’_  A voice in his head snarked as he dropped the cape across a chair. With a resigned sight and a mumbled, “Why me…” to no one in particular, Kon’s brought his…Tim’s shaking fingers up to the zipper of the body suit. The slow grind of metal against metal rang so loud in his ears that he wondered fleetingly if Tim had super hearing and just never told anyone.  


He couldn’t help but sigh in relief when he noted the t-shirt underneath but then deflated when he realized that he would have to remove that as well. So much for his option of keeping the shirt on at least. Decided to leave the tights on until he could gather up his courage, Kon pulled the boots off. After setting them aside, he looked up at the ceiling with a sigh. And dragged the shirt off his head.  


It was a strange sight to see Tim’s torso as his own. But what was even more fascinating was all the marks on the man’s body. Light and dark scars littered his body. Some raised and some smooth. All of them, no doubt, having their own story behind them.  


He ran his fingertips over a particularly vicious looking scar located on his left side. Seeing all these marks…he suddenly understood why Tim seemed so suddenly hesitant to be around him with his shirt off. Which was a silly thought really. Kon turned his arm around, counting at least five marks on the forearm alone. These marks were nothing to be ashamed off…and they did nothing to hide the lean masculinity of Tim’s body.  


In fact, they highlighted it even more.  


Granted it was slightly jarring to see so many scars on one body but…they were marks of pride.  


“What doesn’t kill you, makes you stronger.” he murmured as he traced a bullet wound.  


With a small shake of his head, he tried to forget the oddly unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach and slipped his fingers underneath the tights.  


And he took a deep breath.  


 _‘I can do this…I can do this…_ ’ he told himself as he began to drag the material off his thighs. Although he tried to keep his eyes locked on his hands, it was kind of impossible _not_  to get a great view of Tim’s legs in the process. And they had more scars than his upper body, much to his shock.  


He stood there, eyeballing all the scars as he stood in the middle of the room with his feet still in the middle of a puddle of black kevlar and nomex. Hesitant fingers traced a pale claw mark, fingered an old bullet wound, passed over a number of faded scratches and wondered…  


_‘How often does Tim get hurt?’_  


Nausea rose and settled in his throat as he touched a large raised scar over his…Tim’s…right thigh. Right underneath the edge of his fitted underwear.  


_‘Whoa…’_  


Heat rose up his neck as his fingers froze in place.  


He was touching…Tim’s underwear. And his legs…but his  _underwear_.  


There was…the faintest stirring of lust inside of him. It was small but it was there and he  _wished_ he had enough will power to squish it but…it remained there. Warm and comfortable in the pit of his stomach.  


Kon was pretty damn sure that he was going to have a heart attack any minute now. Especially if the pounding heart beat in his ears was anything to go by. The beat drowned out the sound of his heavy breathing as he slipped ins fingers underneath the elastic.  


 _‘I can’t stare…I won’t stare…I won’t stare…’_  he told himself before closing his eyes, telling himself that he shouldn’t be feeling aroused in his situation. There was  _nothing_ arousing about being alone in a room in his boyfriend’s body…his boyfriend’s very well built and nice body…very well built and nice,  _naked_  body now as he slid the boxer briefs down.  


The cool air felt refreshing against his thighs. He tried to focus on that feeling instead of what certain was his…Tim’s cock slowly becoming half hard. A soft whimper fell from his lips and oh dear  _God_  he  _really_  shouldn’t have done that. The warmth inside of him sparked at the unfamiliar noise. In their make out sessions, Tim had always  _always_ been quiet and restrained. At best he would gasp but whimpering…  


God how he wanted to hear that noise again…and maybe oth-  


Kon shook his head hard, trying to shake his thoughts out of his head and onto the floor as he quickly tugged the jock off.  


“Oh God…” he heard Tim groan as his cock was released. The sound of Tim’s voice made the organ twitch and grow harder. His fingers were twitching to take hold of the half hard dick…to stroke it to full length, to play with it until Tim’s come coated his fingers and he could taste what Tim’s pleasure was like.  


With a pained, defeated moan, Kon fell back on the bed. The sheets felt soft behind his naked back and smelled faintly of Tim’s cologne. Kon closed his eyes, one hand gingerly trailing up and down his abs. He was afraid that any minute now, Tim was going to throw the door open and blow three fuses at the debauched sight before him.  


But no Tim came in through the door and his hand went lower and lower. Until his fingers trailed lightly through the line of wiry hair that lead to - oh. His hand froze as his fingertips came into contact with the hot tip of Tim’s cock. His breath caught in his throat, eye widening at the feel of the flesh twitching and spilling pre-come over his fingertips.  


The stickiness on his fingers made a whine  _burn_  in his chest. Tentatively, he moved his fingers down the length. Measuring the size, feeling the hardness and noting the lack of foreskin.  _‘Circumcised.’_  he noted before wrapping his fingers around the cock and slowly stroked the flesh.  


Pleasure began to roll over him, like a slow tide on a beach. White, tipped waves slowly but gradually going higher and higher up the beach as timed passed. Similarly, the pleasurable feelings slowly grew with every stroke and he just had to open his eyes to _see_.  


He had to see the head of Tim’s cock slipping in and out of those strong fingers. He had to see the color and shape of Tim’s cock as he stroked Tim harder and harder. He wished he had a mirror so he could see what Tim looked like when being pleasured. He wanted to see how far the flush on his cheeks went. Did it go down to Tim’s chest or just remain over his cheeks? What did his eyes look like when filled with such lust? Did they darker to a deeper blue or become more gray?  


A loud groan suddenly broke through his thoughts and it made his hips twitch and thrust up into his grip. The deep sound made the warmth in his stomach run and twist through his veins. Lust ran through his veins, making him throw his head back and let out a high pitched whine. The needy sound went right through him like an arrow and dirtied Tim’s fingers with white come.  


Kon gasped at the orgasm that ripped through Tim’s body. Fingers froze in place as his hips moved up into the tight grip of their own accord. A soft moan fell from his lips as the last drop of come spilled out of Tim’s cock. He pressed his sweaty face against the bed sheets, tiredly trying to catch his breath.  


Well, so much of his resolve to not see Tim’s naked body…  


Just when the guilty feeling in his chest was starting to resemble lead lined sinkers, he recalled his sticky fingers. He stared at the thin lines of liquid threads linking his fingers together and rubbed them together. The musky scent was arousing…and the thought of what Tim would taste like made his mouth dry up.  


With one last guilty look towards the door, Kon raised Tim’s hand up to his mouth…and wrapped his lips around the sticky digits. And moaned deeply as he forgot about everything except the bitter sweet taste rolling over his tongue.


	2. [Side B]

This had to be the strangest experience of his life.  
  


And that was saying  _a lot_.  
  


Tim stared at Kon’s fingers as they flexed and relaxed in front of his eyes. Smooth, golden skin stretching and moving with the twist of his wrist. Seeing so much unmarked skin as his own was just… _weird._  
  


Not to mention making him curious. 

  
  
Even before getting together with Kon, Tim had a minor fascination with Kon’s body. He was the epitome of the body type that he had wanted. Tall and statuesque, with broad shoulders and a strength that poured off every muscle. Add in blue eyes, dark hair and a jawline you could sharpen a knife on and you pretty much had the perfect package in Kon-el.  
  


Fingers trailed over his jaw line as he stared into the small mirror.  
  


“This is very weird.” he muttered, feeling extreme dissonance as Kon’s voice rang in his ears.  
  


 _‘Really, really weird_ ’, he thought to himself as he poked Kon’s face.  
  


Although this  _did_  give him the chance to answer a question he had long been curious about. He pulled the dark t-shirt off, taking great care of his super strength (which had been giving him  _slight_  problems all day). After carefully folding and placing the shirt away, Tim returned to the mirror.  
  


He had always wondered if Kon had any beauty marks on his body. He’d never admit it but that question poked and prodded at his curiosity incessantly. Except he never could wind up getting a good enough look at Kon’s body to reach a proper conclusion.  
  


Try to sneak in on Kon while he was swimming? Get dragged away by Cyborg. Kon’s shirt rips during a fight? Get slammed in the back by some bad guy. Try to catch a sneak peek during the showers? Get a face full of Bart asking why he was leaning so strangely.  
  


At least now he didn’t have to worry about  _any_  kind of distraction and could peruse Kon’s body at ease. Which happened to be a very nice body, he thought with a slight flush. And completely unmarked.  
  


Lazy eyes rolled over the rippling muscles and flesh that was completely clean of any kind of marks. Not even any freckles or stretch marks  _anywhere_. Which was both kind of annoying and kind of hot. Nothing but one long, chiseled torso devoid of any imperfections.  
  


 _‘I hate him…_ ’. Tim groused internally as he ran a finger over his right pectoral.  
  


 _‘Huh…’_ There was something he had never thought about in a concrete fashion. Kon had brown nipples, different from his own which had a clear pink tinge. He lightly scratched a fingernail over one, shivering at the small jolt of pleasure the action produced. And sensitive as well.  
  


 _‘Interesting…’_ , he noted as he repeated the action on its twin and produced another shiver. He rolled the soft nub between his fingers, staring with fascination as it hardened and peaked outwards. For the next few minutes, Tim tweaked, twisted and rubbed Kon’s nipples and noted down the reaction to his every action before realizing that he had gotten a bit off track.  
  


Clearing his throat, he turned his back to the mirror and craned his head around. Again, nothing but soft, smooth skin that didn’t- wait. Frowning, Tim took a step back towards the mirror.  _‘That answers that question…_ ’ he thought to himself as he stared at the two small moles dotting Kon’s left shoulder blade. He had to stretch his arm to a slightly uncomfortable angle but Tim managed to touch the two black dots.  
  


He ran his fingers down Kon’s back as best he could, admiring the way how hot and smooth the half Kryptonian’s skin was. So very different from his own. He was used to feeling bumps and scars. And the complete lack of the abrasions felt strange and alien. But at the same time, this was  _Kon_  and that made it really…arousing.  
  


He turned around slowly, feeling flush and slightly out of breath. He dragged his fingers around to the front and traced the lightly shadowed six pack. His eyes darted up suddenly to look at Kon. There was a dazed look in those bright blue eyes as light finger tips followed the slow rise and fall of Kon’s stomach. A flush sitting high on his cheeks that spread over his nose as the lazy strokes became more languid and brushed against the Kon’s treasure trail.  
  


Sighing softly at the feeling, he leaned forward to press his forehead and arm against the cool mirror. The teasing touch felt nice and relaxing. Every stroke dipping lower and lower, sending gentle waves of pleasure over his large body. His breathing was deep and steady even as he could feel a stirring inside his jeans…those horribly constricting jeans that always clung to Kon’s legs like a second skin.  
  


A sharp metal sound caught his ear and he froze momentarily. With great effort, Tim opened his eyes to look at Kon’s lower body. Where invisible hands were frozen half way through pulling his belt off. For a moment, he stared at the leather belt in confusion before realizing that he was unconsciously using his TTK. Licking his dry lips, Tim’s hands resumed their journey south as he used Kon’s powers to unbuckle the tight jeans.  
  


The sound of the zipper rolling down made him bite down on his lower lip. The urge to whimper rose as nothingness brushed against his straining cock. And it fell out when his eyes caught sight of the black underwear and the small wet spot hiding his dick.  
  


He pressure against the head of his cock was unbearable and he just had to get his hands underneath the cloth to touch himself. The first touch made his breath hitch.  
  


“Oh God…” he whimpered aloud.  
  


His eyes closed of their own volition as his fingers explored. The ache centering around his groin expanded up to his chest, making his breath falter with every shy touch. His lips trembled as he measured how big Kon was and how wonderfully thick. Not to mention hot and hard…  
  


A small squeeze made his stomach muscles jerk and twitch along with his cock. The moan which fell from his lips made his knees wobble dangerously because  _fuck_ , that was  _Kon_  moaning. And he was touching  _Kon_. The deep musky scent hanging in the air was what sex and  _Kon_  smelled like.  
  


The thought made his mind spin and his hand take on a life of their own. His turned his face to moan into his forearm as his foreskin was dragged over his wet slit and dragged back down. He wanted to be quiet, he usually always was in control of himself. But how often would he get a chance to explore Kon like this…the thought sent a deep jolt of pleasure rushing through his body.  
  


He opened his eyes again and willed the TTK to push his jeans and underwear down enough so that he could see. Tim wanted to see what Kon looked like. The sight of Kon’s hand wrapped around his hard flesh made his eyes widen and moan deeply as he came with a sudden intensity.  
  


He stared with wide eyes as those fingers continued to stroke the cock even as thick, white come settled on them. A pained whimper fell from his lips as he squeezed the sensitive tip with his dirtied fingers before going down for one last dirty stroke.  
  


Knees wobbling dangerously, Tim continued to lean against the mirror. Dazed, tired eyes stared hungrily at come, sticky fingers. He licked his dry lips, managing to uncurl his shaky fingers from Kon’s softening cock before bringing them up to his mouth.

He closed his eyes at the scent, inhaling the scent of it before pushing his tongue out for a taste. The moan was muffled against his fingers as he rolled his tongue around thick fingers, chasing after the sweet come with lustful abandon.


End file.
